Akazukin Chacha and The Rare Power
by DorothySeravy
Summary: Continuation of the story about a young a magician who grew up with his Sensei. Will she fight the evil again? What happen to Riya and Shiine? What happen to Dorothy and Seravy's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since the children left their care and just keeps visiting them now and then

It's been a year since the children left their care and just keeps visiting them now and then. Cha-cha, Riya and Shiine are staying with their family now. Dorothy is alone in her castle so she drops by often to Seravy's House. Seravy is left with Elizabeth and with Dorothy dropping by every meal time, seems nothing's changed.

Seravy feeds Dorothy foods and not just that but also insults. He is really getting on her nerves. Somehow it makes her wonder if he really does. But why do she cares anyway? Maybe he did when I'm still blonde? Sometimes I can't help but ask why does have to be so immature?

"I wonder why she is knocking instead of banging your door profusely like she always does." Elizabeth told Seravy trying to piss Dorothy.

"Shhh… she might hear you." Seravy drop Elizabeth on the table and opened the door, "Come in."

Dorothy entered his house slowly. Seravy was thunderstruck just when he saw Dorothy. _No she's not blonde. I know you might be expecting that._

"I don't like this, why is she dressed like that?" Seravy's mind panicked.

Dorothy thought Seravy will pick a fight with her again but didn't. She looked down and gripped her both her fist tight, "I'm leaving can you hand this letter to Shiine?" Seravy took it without saying anything.

Seravy is too dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't even ask her why. His attempt to stop her or let her go is dwelling inside him but he just couldn't make her angry anymore especially now that she's leaving.

Dorothy is about to leave when Seravy blurted out, "You promised me you'll be my bride!"

Dorothy looked at him without a look of surprise as if she is expecting it to come, "I didn't break my promise. I already became your bride." With that she immediately left because she doesn't want to answer any of his questions anymore.

"She's right. She did as she promised and I ruined everything for both of us." Seravy is not himself right now. Instead of being confident and proud about himself, he feels down and pities him for some odd reason.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Will you marry me?" Seravy stood up from where he is sitting and leave Elizabeth on the table to approach Dorothy

.

"I… I want my hair pink; didn't you want me blonde...?" Dorothy didn't know what to say. She never expected Seravy to propose to her.

"Actually the color of your hair is not important. You are still Dorothy even with the pink hair." Seravy's hands were on the chair.

Dorothy never felt more touched. She thinks she's still dreaming. She looked at Seravy straight in the eyes. This feeling couldn't care to anything.

Now that feeling was replaced with anger, disappointment and betrayal. When she found out that Seravy lied to her, it's as if her world has fallen apart. She couldn't hide it, her heart broke into gazillion pieces, and she just exploded. What he did is plainly downright foul and unforgivable.

She doesn't have to tell Seravy what are her feelings for him cause she knows what she exactly feels. But the problem lies with Seravy. He told her he loves her but everything he did to her contradicts it. Right, maybe their equal. He used to tell her he loves her when they're young. His world revolves around her. Everything he do is for her. What did she do? She pushed him away. She never acknowledged his feelings. Until the day that he proposed, he said his feelings are the same even if her hair is pink, when all she can give him is her love and her blonde hair. Though the way he treated her changed when she changed her look. He might love her but he prefers her hair blonde.

"I didn't break my promise. I already became your bride." It keeps on ringing on the back of his head and what happened keeps rewinding in front of him as if he was watching a movie but with only one scene that keeps on playing on his mind. It gave him heartbreak.

I have hurt her severely this time. I know I have hurt her before unintentionally when I become the best wizard ever known. But I don't want it. All I want is my Dorothy.

"In the old days your personality was cute too, what has changed you so much?" Young Seravy said to Dorothy

"You did! You bugged me so constantly that I was twisted and demented. I became what I am right now all to get you." Dorothy answered with such a tormented soul.

Seravy never forgot when they accidentally drunk a rejuvenating potion. That's when he found out why Dorothy changed his looks.

It's all because of me. She did her promise. She agreed to marry me. But I ruined it. If we got married we don't have to say goodbye. We'll live our lives very happy. Maybe she's better off without me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Like we said before, we always fight not because we hate each other but because it's how we show affections to each other. I'm pretty sure we do care for each other._ Dorothy is contemplating in her room until she heard someone came in.

"I can't believe you still have the nerve to come back here especially after you stole Seravy from me. What now? My riches!" Doris entered her room and just start shouting at her.

Dorothy couldn't take Doris's excessiveness anymore, "To begin with, when did Seravy ever belonged to you cause last I check, he belongs to himself. And another thing, I don't need to steal your so cold riches because I'm Mom and Dad's daughter too. You saw their reaction, they're glad to see me."

Doris is shocked because Dorothy is now defending herself compared before.

"Maybe your right about Seravy but what are you doing here? Is Seravy done with you after asking you to become his bride?" Doris walked across her room while checking his right finger nails. She is wearing a pink dress with a flowery collar.

Dorothy can't believe that even Doris is getting on her nerves more, nad has a lot of guts to remind her of Seravy's request when they were younger.

The spatting of Dorothy and Doris disturbed the others on the house. So they're parents went to the room to stop them. They entered Dorothy's room unnotice.

"You know what Doris I'm so tired of you childishness and selfishness. Maybe this will shut you up." Dorothy lifted up the pendant of her necklace which she just decided to wear after arriving at their place, "I almost got married to Seravy but the wedding is off. This is supposed to be our wedding ring."

All the three of them are so bewildered. They couldn't say anything except for Doris, "but... b.. but I thought you hated him?"

Doris just looked down and saw something shiny to Dorothy's bed along with her other things. It's a frame with two pictures, the first is Dorothy with Seravy, Elizabeth and the three children, while the other one is a wedding picture of them at the altar before the ring and the bomb incident.

Their parents was so baffled thinking why the wedding didn't pull through. They like Seravy, they also call him, "The Mighty Sera" because he is a genius, he's good at everything he does, and the best thing about him is he loves Dorothy sincerely.

Dorothy stole the frame Doris, "Don't touch that! It's the only thing I've got of them." Doris is so hurt and quiet left her with their parents. Dorothy read into it but she left her no choice. She's aware that Doris needs to know the truth.

:Dorothy, You know we want Seravi for you because we he loves and adores you so much. Even though you won't admit it, me and your mother are very sure that you love him too because we've seen it. We hope you really end up with him because you we're younger it's always been the two of you. You were inseparable. He'll go wherever you go to protect you, love you, support you and serve you. He was like a slave to you." Her father told her earnestly while looking to her mother smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come to me and I promise that we will rule the world." The mirror started speaking to her after molding the pieces together with the basic knowledge she knows. She isn't like her husband but luckily her daughter has a unique innate power just like her father.

Syllica didn't know where the mirror came from. One day she woke up and found the mirror outside the back of their house. As if it was specifically sent to her.

"Revenge for me. Kill Cha-cha." Then the mirror showed Syllica the girl she was ordered to kill.

"Do it for me and I'll give you everything you want. Power? Riches? Glory? You name it."

Syllica's eyes sparked with interest, "I will, I will, What do I have to do?"

"First touch the mirror." She hesitantly and slowly close her hand to the mirror. Until she saw her fingers entering the mirror literally. The mirror shoned bright red and she covered her eyes with her left hand. The light in the mirror transferred through her body.

"What just happened?" Syllica ask him in curiosity.

"Now you have everything left off my power when she killed but that's not enough." A large towering shadow in the mirror appeared this time.

"I'm still having doubts about what you told me." Syllica confronted him.

"Then let me show this." Another image on the mirror appeared. This is your husband's murderer. You can have your daughter learn magic and be taught by the best wizard ever known, Seravy. And when she's ready, she needs to kill Seravy, Cha-cha and her friends especially your husband's murderer."

This time Syllica is more convince but can't help herself to wonder why they have to kill Seravy as well. The man on the mirror have read her thoughts, "You have to kill Seravy because he''s the one who trained Cha-cha. If he finds out about our plan, do you think we will still have a chance to make them happen?"

"Your right, I will do everything I can. Everything from the power that you gave me. I'll repay it." Syllica gratefully answer him. The man in the mirror disappeared and she tried to use her power.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Syllica run inside her house ecitedly, "Ayumi! I have a very good news for you. Where are you?"

Ayumi is in her room practicing her magic. Her magic is not very common because her magic comes from her hair but she can't control it. Before she could hurt her opponent, her uncontrollable power will hurt her first.

"Mom, I'm just here. Why are you shouting? What's wrong?" Ayumi stop practicing and got outside her room to talk to her mother.

"What is it, Mom?" Ayumi cheerfully ask her and held her hands.

"Are you trying to use your power again? I told you before that you can't do that. What if something bad happens? The last time you did that, you didn't wake up for almost a month. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to watch you recover from the injuries of your own power?"

Ayumi's eyes became teary. "I am very sorry Mom. I promise I won't do it without you. I just really want to fight the woman who pushed Dad to kill himself." Syllica touch her face and wipe her tears.

Ayumi is 18 years old and has grown up under her mother's care ever since her father died because of failure to reach his dreams. He committed suicide by using all his magic to kill himself. Ever since that incident, Ayumi had promised herself that the person who defeated his father is going to pay her with his life.

"I know. I know that is why I have a surprise for you." Syllica boasted to her daughter. "What is it Mom? Don't make me guess." Ayumi smiled brightly now.

"I decided to send you to Seravy's care at Mt. Mochi Mochi." Her mother simply answered and looking past her then at her again. "I know I promise I won't send you to anyone but this time it's different and he could really help you."

Ayumi look worried, "Who is he?"

"He is the best wizard ever known. He could train you and when your better with your powers, you could finally revenge your father's death." Syllica held her daughter's shoulder and look at her straight in the eye, "Just trust me because I really believe he could you and this is the time we've both been waiting for."

Ayumi embraced her mother tightly with so much happiness. She can't believe that their life has a change for changing for the better.


End file.
